This invention relates to a double-tube vibration damper unit such as for vehicles. The invention concerns particularly the problem of preventing foaming of the liquid and gas within the annular space between the cylinder and the container due to liquid jets entering from the cavity within the cylinder into the annular space in response to high pressure occurring within the cavity.